Pokémon VS Mario Project: Ruin At The Beginning
by Kedsurang
Summary: Peach, Daisy, The Rest Of Mario DX Group (Rosalina, Toadette And Pauline) The Toad And Luma Warriors Has Going Back In 300 Million Years In The Beginning Of Pokémon Universe. Pokémon Had Ruined Everything So Mario Has To Take Back With This One & Only Fanfiction I Write. Plus They Have To Kill Arceus, The First Pokémon, Will They Succeed? Find Out Here! I Own Only Ideas.
1. Prologue

Peach's Castle 10:00 AM

After A Moment Of Peace...

*a lightning strike*

Peach: Pokémon Coming!!!!! Toad! Go Fight Up!!!!!!!!

Then Toads Go Outside The Castle To Fight The Monsters

"After The Long Fights"

Results

Mario Side: 10,000 Toads Left

Pokémon Side: 0 Pokémon Left

Mario Win The War.

Comet Observatory Outside The Earth

Peach: How Are We Gonna Do!? Pokémon Came To My Kingdom And...

Rosalina: *show the hand to stop peach* Ok. The Only Way We Can Stop The Popularity Of Pokémon Is: Unite The Power Of Light And Dark Side Plus Pure Hearts, Go Back In Time, And Destroy It!

Daisy: Good Idea!

Toadette: Then Let's Go Back In Time!

Pauline: But When!?

Rosalina: 300 Million Years.

Then Rosalina Commanding The Observatory Go Back In 300 Million Years In The Beginning Of Pokémon

(Note: Lucario, The Pokémon Had Changed To Mario Side For My Idea.)

Comet Observatory Has Go Back In Time

To Be Continued...


	2. Partners In Time

During A Long Journey Back In 300 Million Years

Peach: Ughh!!! How Boring! Rosalina, Can You Speed Up Going Back In Time!?

Rosalina: But The Comet Will-

Peach: Just Speed It Up!

Then Rosalina Commanding Observatory To Boost To The Highest Speed...But Something Bad Happened,

*octa rainboom phenomenal*

Daisy: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! What Happened!!!???

Rosalina: It Has An Octa Rainboom Phenomenal Due To The Overspeed In Comet Observatory! After 20 Seconds, It Will Reset Itself In 10 Seconds!!!

The Observatory Resetting In 10

Peach: *gasp*

9

Daisy: Rosalina, Do Something!

8

Toadette: Yes! Before It Reach Down And Reset!

7

Pauline: Rosalina?

6

Pauline: Rosalina!?

5

Rosalina: Hide!

4

Peach: Huh?

3

Daisy: Just Hide It Girls!

2

Toadette: But-

Daisy: No Buts! Hide Now!

1

Comet Observatory Starting Reset.

And Then The White Light Shining From Comet Resetting.

To Be Continued...


	3. Arrived And Starting A Plan

Previously On: Ruining At The Beginning

Peach: How Boring...Rosalina, Can You Speed Up!?

3

2

1

Comet Observatory Starting Reset.

All Girls: *loud scream*

At 300 Million Years Ago...

Peach: *looking outside* Girls, I Think It Stopped.

Comet Observatory Has Been Completed Reset. The System Starting.

Rosalina: wow...

Daisy: Where Are We?

Pauline: 300 Million Years Ago.

Peach: Really? Let's Get Down There!

Rosalina Then Commanding The Comet To Go Down Into The Ground At The Nearest Target.

Meanwhile At A Cave

???: An Egg Is Hatching!

*an egg hatched*

???: wow! a monster!

???: What Should We Call It?

???: The First Pokémon, Arceus

???: What A Great Name!

Peach: Hello?

???: Oh! Princess! A First Pokémon Hatched!

Peach: Great! Can You Taking Me Sometime To Talk?

???: Come Here. *get her to the lab*

Peach: *start communicating with daisy and others* Daisy?

Daisy: Yes?

Peach: Now The Way Is Safe! Go In Now!

Daisy: OK! *end up* Girls, Go Into The Cave!

To Be Continued...


	4. The Biggest Victory

After Daisy, Rosalina, Toadette And Pauline Entered Into The Deep Cave, There Are 4 Ways To Go. One Are The Location The Arceus Hatched, Another Is Dead End

Daisy: There Are 4 Ways!

Toadette: How Are We Gonna Do?

Daisy: Separate The Way! After Some One Find An Egg, Call Me And Others!

Everyone: OK!

Then Daisy, Rosalina, Toadette And Pauline Separated The Way To Find The Egg

10 Minutes Later...

Rosalina: Girls!

Everyone: Yes!?

Rosalina: I Found An Egg! Come On My Way!

Everyone: OK!

And Then They Walk Back To The Start And Entered Rosalina's Entered Cave

Rosalina: Are We Ready To Kill It?

Everyone: Yes!

Rosalina: Ok. 3 2 1...Now! *thrust the knife on arceus*

And Then Arceus Has Been Killed, Pokémon In The Present World Has Turned Into The Statues

Peach: Now!

???: Hey You Killed Arceus!

Peach: SAYONARA FOREVER!!!!!!!!

And Then They Go Back To The Present

Timeskip

Peach: Hi *frying pan hit arceus* YA!

Daisy: Hooray For Peach!

Everyone: *retreat*

And Then Everyone Ride The Biggest Victory Parade Ever The World Have.

Peach: This Is The Biggest Victory Ever We Have. We Will Never Forget This Moment...Forever

The End


End file.
